The invention relates to marker lights and turn signals for conventional trucks, truck tractors and other motor vehicles.
At present marker lights and turn signals are mounted at the rear, front and sides of motor vehicles. In the case of large motor vehicles such as conventional trucks and truck tractors, the vehicle may have front fenders that project from the body. Such fenders typically include upper surfaces closely overlying the wheels but below the upper surface of the hood. Such a front fender may have a marker light and/or turn signal protruding from the top of the fender, it may have marker lights and/or turn signals integrated into the front and/or rear surface of the fender, and/or it may have reflex reflectors, or it may not have any lights or reflex reflectors. Turn signals and/or marker lights can also be positioned in other places on the front of the vehicle.
Fenders that do not have any marker lights can be difficult to identify and locate at night, and those fenders with existing lights are not clearly marked.
The present invention provides a fender-mounted turn signal and/or marker light module disposed on the outermost upper corner of a motor vehicle fender and positioned so that it is clearly visible from the front, side, and behind the fender. The module may include multiple light sources. The improved module marks the outermost extremity of a fender and is readily visible from the side. In the preferred embodiment, the module in accordance with the present invention is incorporated in the upper corner portion of the fender, i.e., in the junction of the upright outer surface of the fender and the curved top above the wheel.